Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue The Movie 5: Journey through the Mists (2018)
Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue The Movie 5: Journey through the Mists Has Been Released in October 4th, 2018 And That DVD Has Been Released in January 13th, 2019. Casts Harley Bird As Peppa Pig Oliver And Alice May As George Pig David Graham As Crusty the Turtle Tom Kenny As Spongebob Squarepants, Tiny Miracle and Commander Peepers Bill Fagerbakke As Patrick Star Carolyn Lawrence As Sandy Cheeks Rodger Bumpass As Squidward Tentancles Jim Cummings As Yellow Diamond Jerry Trainor As Dudley Puppy Carlos Alazraqui As Walden Grey DeLisle As Kitty Katswell, Wubbzy, Lily Loud, Lola Loud and Lana Loud Lara Jill Miller As Widget and Lisa Loud Zach Callison As Steven Billy West as Ren Hoek and Stimpy Tex Hammond As Lincoln Loud Jessica DiCicco As Lucy Loud, Lynn Loud and Hanazuki Cristina Pucelli As Luan Loud Nika Futterman As Luna Loud Liliana Mumy As Leni Loud Catherine Taber As Lori Loud Tara Strong As Daisy Amanda Leighton As Blossom Kristen Li As Bubbles Natalie Palamides As Buttercup Phil Vischer As Bob Mike Nawrocki As Larry Reid Scott As Turbo the Snail Peter Browngardt As Uncle Grandpa Eric Bauza As Belly Bag Kevin Michael Richardson As Mr. Gus Adam Devine As Pizza Steve Mark Hamill As Frankenstein Jack McBrayer As Wander April Winchell As Sylvia and Keith Ferguson As Lord Hater Quotes George Pig: Pu... Pu.. PEPPA!!! Peepers: How nice! Dessert! Head for the shore, Hater! My sweet tooth calls. Lord Hater: C Peeps, you know the routine. Dinner first, then dessert! Peepers: What are you, my father?! Crusty the Turtle: [protecting Peppa Pig] The kid's a snack. I'm a meal. Peppa Pig: I think you're the first course! (Snorts) Tenderise him, Lord Hater! (In the incident about Frankenstein being ill.) Uncle Grandpa: But Tiny Miracle, nothing is going to happen. I'm going to take care of you. Tiny Miracle: You're still very young. And Frankenstein isn't as strong as she once was because he's always sick. Frankenstein: Uuuhhh... Tiny Miracle: If our cartoon park does change, I'm not going be here to protect you. Our cousins are strong. And the Old One is wise. Uncle Grandpa: I don't think she's very smart! Tiny Miracle: Will you promise me? Uncle Grandpa: I promise. Lord Hater: Ow! You hit me! Peepers: I didn't, sir! Although, that's not a bad idea. Hanazuki: Where's Uncle Grandpa? Lynn: He's probably out playing with what's-her-name. Luan: Her name is not What's-her-name, Lynn. It is Ali! laughs Get it? (All the cartoons groans.) Luan: Aw, come on! I was just joking. Lord Hater: One of these-- [hits a tree] Oof! --days, Peepers-- [hits another tree] Oof! One of these [hits another tree] Oof! Oh, forget it![hits one last tree] Oof! Lord Hater: Whew! gets crushed by a stalactite Lord Hater: I hate it when that happens. Lord Hater: Peepers, I'm hungry! Peepers: You're hungry? What about me? I do all the all the real work around here. Lord Hater: '''You? I get all the food! '''Peepers: Well, you couldn't get it without me! I'm the eyes! Lord Hater: So? I'm the teeth! Peepers: Ah, who needs you? Lord Hater: And who needs you? Songs Tiny Miracle's Lullaby - Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy (Tom Kenny) Who Needs You? - Lord Hater and Commander Peepers (Keith Ferguson and Tom Kenny) It Takes All Sorts - All the Cartoons and also as Hanazuki (Jessica DiCicco) An instrumental version of the song "If We Hold On Together" appears on the soundtrack. Cartoon All-Stars The characters, from different franchises are: *Spongebob Squarepants: Spongebob Squarepants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentancles And Sandy Cheeks *Peppa Pig: Peppa Pig And George Pig *Uncle Grandpa: Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, Aunt Grandma, Tiny Miracle, Frankenstein And Mr. Gus *Wander Over Yonder: Wander, Sylvia, Lord Hater and Commander Peepers *The Ren And Stimpy Show: Ren And Stimpy *Steven Universe: Steven And Yellow Diamond *TUFF Puppy: Dudley Puppy And Kitty Katswell *Wow Wow Wubbzy: Wubbzy, Widget, Walden and Daisy *Powerpuff Girls: Bubbles, Buttercup And Blossom *Turbo FAST: Turbo the Snail *Veggietales in the House: Bob And Larry *The Loud House: Lincoln, Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni and Lori Loud *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures: Hanazuki *Crusty The Turtle (Cartoon style) Category:Parodies